1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hanger and/or hook accessories for supporting articles from a support member and, more particularly, to such hanger and hook accessories for supporting articles laterally of a support member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hangers are known for supporting articles laterally of support members, including pipe stanchions, cable hangers, and the like. Other examples of hangers, include hangers for curtains, flower pots and the like or hangers used in the automotive field such as those used to support exhaust pipes, electrical wiring harnesses, and other articles that have a substantial longitudinal extent.
Another type of hanger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,928 which discloses a hook that is configured to store a rolled pool cover. In the '928 patent the hook includes an inner mounting portion that is bent upon itself for coupling the inner edge portion of the storage hook to the inside, annular flange on an annular cap supported on the upper terminal end of a side wall of an above-ground pool. Such an arrangement requires a special hook configuration that will match a particular annular cap design. Since the dimensions of such annular caps differ in accordance with the pool design, the hook approach shown in the '928 patent requires a wide inventory of parts to fit the various types of above-ground pools presently being manufactured.